


Good At Loving You

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Set in 1980, written for the DL server Bingo Card prompt-Sensual Massage.Some established Freddie/Roger, on tour, dealing with all the various physical pains of it, and finding time to be together and alleviate said pains.As the prompt and rating suggests, we get NSFW in this one!
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Good At Loving You

“Fuck me,” Roger grumbled, and dropped onto the bed in their hotel room. 

“I don’t think we should, right now,” Freddie said softly. “Tired as we are. And you shouldn’t have turned down the masseuse before we left the venue...” 

Roger groaned and tried to stretch, only to wince as his back spasmed. 

“Let me call them up,” Freddie said, and reached for the phone on the table near the bed. 

Roger rolled over and slapped lightly at his hand. “I can bother him tomorrow.” 

“And you’ll be able to sleep like that?” Freddie scoffed. “Roger, come now...” 

Roger made a fussy sound, and started to try and sit up, only to immediately drop back down as his back spasmed again. 

“How do you contain this much stubbornness in your body at one time?” Freddie asked gently as he rolled Roger over onto his stomach. “Along with this much back pain?” 

“It’s a talent,” Roger laughed weakly. “I don’t think I should move.” 

“You shouldn’t, and I’m calling the masseuse, so don’t argue.” 

Roger was quiet, watching as Freddie picked up the phone, dialed, and waited. 

And waited.

And waited. 

“I’ll go out and find him,” Freddie said. “You wait here. Erm, not that you’d be doing much else, I suppose.” 

“Thought I might take up contortion while you’re away,” Roger giggled, then winced and squirmed at the pain. 

“Don’t move,’ Freddie instructed, grabbing a jacket as he made for the door. 

“Very funny,” Roger muttered. 

\---

“Gone?” Freddie scoffed. “Where? Why?” 

“Family emergency,” Brian replied. “I know, I needed him tonight too, but it’s something to do with his kids. You know how that is.” 

Freddie sighed and nodded. “Nothing to be done about it.” 

“He’s sending along a replacement he knows, so we’re covered until he gets back,” Brian continued. 

“He isn’t rushing through whatever this is though, right?” Freddie frowned. “He knows we’ll be fine with whoever he sends, as long as there’s someone available.” 

“He was quite upset and worried about his family, and the tour,” Brian said. “I tried to tell him not to worry about us, but he feels he’s leaving us high and dry.” 

“Even if that’s true,” Freddie said. “It simply can’t be helped! We can’t and won’t blame him for that.” 

Brian nodded. “That’s what I told him.” 

“That said,” Freddie said. “Any idea when the replacement will get here? Roger’s in a state...” 

“I can about imagine,” Brian tutted. “He played hard tonight.” 

“He did,” Freddie said. “I told him he should have just taken the massage offered before we left the venue.” 

“Wouldn’t be Rog if he had listened,” Brian smiled, and rubbed at his own shoulder with a wince. “Wouldn’t be me if I had listened and gotten one too. But we only have to wait until tomorrow afternoon; the replacement will make it here before the show at least.” 

“Roger can’t move right now,” Freddie said. “I can’t leave him like that.” 

“So give him a massage yourself,” Brian suggested. “John already offered to take a run at my shoulder if I take a run at his. We’ll all at least get through the night then.” 

“Roger might not,” Freddie admitted. “But I suppose I can try.” 

“You could make it fun,” Brian said softly, with a raise of a brow. 

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Freddie giggled. 

“Haven’t you two always said you never get time to fuck while we’re on tour?” Brian asked. “Well, here’s a chance. Nothing too rough, of course, but I’m sure you two can manage.” 

“He’s really hurting,” Freddie said, but smiled softly. “If he’s feeling up to it after I do my best, maybe.” 

“There’s the spirit,” Brian sighed, and reached out to pat him on the shoulder, only to hiss as his shoulder locked up. “I’m going to go find John...” 

Freddie nodded, and they went their separate ways.

\---

“You alright?” he asked gently as he came back into the room, tossing his jacket aside on the chair near the window. 

Nothing from Roger, except tiny hiccupping cries, that he was clearly trying to keep as quiet as possible. 

“Darling,” Freddie sighed, and sat on the bed near Roger, rubbing carefully at Roger’s back. 

“I’m okay,” Roger said, through tears. “Just getting old, apparently. Silly old man, that’s me.” 

“You’re thirty-one,” Freddie said. “That isn’t old.” 

“Tell that to my back,” Roger whined desperately. 

“Our masseuse had an emergency,” Freddie said. “He’s headed home, but his replacement will be here by tomorrow.” 

“Is he alright?” 

“Something to do with his family, his kids,” Freddie replied. “That’s all I know.” 

Roger sighed. “I’ll try and sleep, I suppose.” 

“Don’t be silly,” Freddie said. “Brian had a lovely idea. Him and John are working at each other’s backs tonight, and he suggested I could work on yours. I’m no masseuse, but-” 

“You mean it?” Roger interrupted, sounding the happiest he had since they’d gotten back to the hotel. “Thank you, Freddie.” 

“Now, if I start to hurt you worse, just scream,” Freddie said, adjusting so he could lean to properly press and work at Roger’s back. “I’m used to you being loud in bed, but I’ll know it’s bad, in this case.” 

Roger giggled, settling into the bed as Freddie worked. 

For a few minutes, it was silence. Not uncomfortable or tension-filled, but familiar. Like the silence that filled their flat back at home, on lazy afternoons with Roger in his chair reading, usually whichever book he had picked up on their latest trip to the shops, and Freddie half-asleep on the couch, one of the cats in his lap dozing with him. 

“You can press harder,” Roger broke the silence. “I may hurt, but that doesn’t mean I’m fragile.” 

“Difficult to press down much more with this angle,” Freddie said. “Mind if I move?” 

Roger, finally able to move his neck a bit, shook his head. 

He wasn’t trying to intentionally choose a sexual position, but there weren’t many ways to get as close as Roger was seemingly wanting, to press as hard as needed. 

Still, straddling Roger, with Roger’s ass pressed against him, it was hard not to get well...hard. 

It didn’t help that Roger jerked his hips, wiggled, generally seemed to be working to move as much as possible underneath him as he worked the knots out of Roger’s back. 

“Moving a lot,” Freddie said. “Shall I stop?” 

“Don’t stop,” Roger replied breathlessly, and the way he moved, it seemed he meant it in regards to more than the massage. 

Freddie kept on, cracking Roger’s back loudly with the next press. 

Roger moaned, and Freddie leaned back so he could grasp and hold Roger’s hips still. 

“Is your back better?” Freddie asked. “Or shall I keep going?” 

“Get off for a moment,” Roger replied. 

He moved off as quickly as he could, trying to quickly judge if he ought to try and hide exactly how Roger’s moving had effected him. There wasn’t much hiding it, frankly, but he didn’t want Roger to feel like they had to fuck or do anything of that nature, especially if Roger’s back still wasn’t feeling up to it. 

Roger flipped onto his back, then slowly stood and stretched. His back cracked even more as he did, and Freddie couldn’t bite back a giggle. 

“You sound like a fucking xylophone.” 

“We can use me on the next album then,” Roger said cheerfully, doffing his clothes. “Did you think I couldn’t feel that?” 

Freddie’s eyes drifted to his cock, straining at the jeans he’d tossed on and left unbuttoned when they’d left the venue. “I was trying to be discreet.” 

“That’s adorable,” Roger smiled. “As if you could be discreet with that.” 

He gestured to Freddie’s clothes. “Keeping those on? I don’t know about you, but I need some movement to finish working my back out. If you’re feeling up to it, of course.” 

“I wasn’t sure you would be up for it,” Freddie said. “But if you are...” 

He yanked off his clothes as quickly as he could, then fell into bed with Roger. 

And there it was again, that warm familiarity, the flush of skin on skin, the chance to run his hands through Roger’s hair, tugging just a bit now and again to make Roger smile and moan. 

It felt like home. 

“We’re out of condoms,” Freddie sighed miserably as he reached down to the side of the bed, rifling through the bag that usually held them. “Fuck.” 

“Plenty we can do without them still,” Roger smiled. “To work my back out.” 

“Yes,” Freddie smirked, planting a kiss on Roger quickly. “That’s the only reason for this, right? Otherwise we’d both be asleep by now, too tired for this after the show? Purely therapeutic fucking.” 

“I know,” Roger sighed. “We don’t get to make time for each other on the road. Not enough. I am sorry about that.” 

He hadn’t caught sight of Roger snagging the lube, but he was glad he had now.

Roger worked it liberally onto their cocks, and it was easier to frot and move against each other then. 

“How is this helping your back?” Freddie teased as he kissed at Roger’s neck. 

“Very particular therapy,” Roger grinned. “But it only works if we both get off.” 

“What doctor recommended this?” Freddie laughed, then gasped as Roger’s hand wrapped around their cocks. 

“I’m sort of a doctor,” Roger replied, as he worked his hand up and down their cocks. “Took some of the same courses they did, at least. So it’s recommended by me.” 

“The only expertise I trust,” Freddie smiled. “Does this work for other ills?” 

“All of ‘em,” Roger replied, though his eyes had shut, and his head fell to rest against Freddie’s shoulder even as his hand and hips kept moving. 

“Wonderful,” Freddie said, and let his hand rest at the back of Roger’s neck, holding him gently close. 

He hissed as Roger nipped at his neck as he came, his come covering both of them. 

It was only a few moments later that he followed Roger, kissing him hard throughout the orgasm. 

They fell apart, laying side by side, breathing hard. 

“You know,” Freddie said. “You might need another massage tomorrow night.” 

“Definitely will,” Roger nodded. 

“And I’m sure the replacement masseuse will be busy with John and Brian tomorrow...” 

“As he should be,” Roger added. “They need that work done just as much as I do.” 

“Right,” Freddie said. “So perhaps...if we’re not too tired after the show...I could lend you my services again?” 

Roger rolled back close to him, and kissed him gently. “I’ll buy condoms tomorrow before the show. No matter how many stores I have to search.” 

“That in need of another massage?” Freddie teased, and kissed him back. 

“From you?” Roger smiled. “Always.” 

An already dirty and unwearable shirt was near enough to the bed for Freddie to snag from the floor, to clean them both up so they could stay put, at least for the time being. 

He wasn’t ready to move, with Roger happy and no longer hurting, slowly falling asleep in his arms. As far as he was concerned, there was no better end to the night. 


End file.
